Soledad
by BlackDream-Mary
Summary: Mejor sol@ que mal acompañad@. ¿Estás seguro que piensas eso en realidad? ¿Aún cuando todo lo que conocías se está destruyendo y todos a tu alrededor están muriendo? ¿Aún cuando quizás necesitas encontrar a alguien para compartir tus esperanzas, penas o miedos? Pues, Crystal no comparte tu forma de pensar. Participante de "Pokémon Global Tourney" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak"
_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Aquí me presento con un nuevo reto para el torneo... Me está a punto de estallar el cerebro xD_

 _Bien, está vez participo junto a Celestial. Chico, es un placer participar junto contigo._

 _Disclaimer : Pokémon no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Nintendo, Yamamoto y Kusaka._

 _Advertencias : Muertes, muchísimas muertes xD Intento de escenas fuertes, y, quizás, un poco de OoC, aunque trató de evitarse. _

_Dedicatorias : Bien, me encanta dedicar, así que se lo dedicaré a todos :D Me divertí mucho participando junto a los demás, ha sido genial. Dedicación especial a los administradores, porque me han obligado a escribir y a imaginar más de lo he logrado últimamente por mí misma xD Jime, una vez más me has hecho entrar en este precioso género, ja, ja. Así que espero que no esté tan mal (aunque lo está xD)._

 _Este fic participa en el reto "_ Pokémon Global Tourney _" del foro "_ DexHolders del Prof Oak _". ¿Todavía no le has dado una oportunidad? Vamos, ¡te aseguro que no te arrepentirás! Todos bailan un thriller genial~_

 _Me dejo de hablar! Mis notas de autora estarán al final :D_

* * *

 **Soledad**

10 de marzo

Querido Silver, querido Gold:  
Cuando la A3 comenzó, nunca imaginé que las cosas pudieran ponerse peor. Pero, ya ven, ahora tenemos _El pulso_ también.  
Así decidí llamarlo yo…, es el concepto que considero que más se asemeja a esta situación. _El Pulso_ se parece a una onda expansiva que afecta en totalidad a la región. Pero, ya llegaré a eso. Les contaré todo lo que sucedió, primero.  
Cuando ustedes se fueron al primer Laboratorio del Prof. Oak, en Kanto, junto con el Prof. Elm, para averiguar cualquier cosa que estuviese relacionada de alguna forma con la A3, yo me quedé en la Academia Pokémon del señor Earl, como les informé que iba a hacer. Las cosas no estaban marchando bien, como lo supusimos entonces. Los pokémon salvajes estaban emigrando en grandes grupos concentrados. Lo hacían aunque no era invierno y aunque algunos de ellos soportaban perfectamente todos los climas que Johto siempre les está ofreciendo. Eso nos hacía pensar que algo andaba mal. Sin embargo, no hacía falta observar a los pokémon salvajes que estaban emigrando para averiguarlo. Los pokémon de los entrenadores, aquéllos que no podían emigrar y que no podían alejarse de la persona que los había llegado a capturar, también nos lo demostraban. Ellos contraían la enfermedad mucho más rápido que los humanos; morían, incluso, más temprano. Espero que ustedes hayan tenido la suerte de descubrir el por qué eso sucede, o si, de alguna manera, puede evitarse. Quisiera tener los medios para poder comunicarme con los dos y así poder enterarme.  
Como ustedes ya saben, eso es la A3, la enfermedad que nos está dando muerte. Sé que estoy divagando y sé que les estoy hablando de cosas de las que los dos ya estaban enterados. Pero, necesito reunir fuerzas para contarles todo lo que me ha pasado una vez que ustedes se marcharon.  
La enfermedad comenzó a repercutir más rápido en los seres humanos una vez que los pokémon salvajes emigraron. Casi todos los entrenadores decidimos mantener a nuestros pokémon al resguardo; en sus pokéballs, para decirlo de un modo más exacto. Al parecer, esa precaución los protege de la A3. Pero, obviamente, eso también ya lo saben. Nosotros estuvimos de acuerdo en tomar esa medida para evitar justamente que algo pudiese pasarles.  
Cuando ustedes dos se fueron, yo volví otra vez a la Academia Pokémon del señor Earl. Sin embargo, cuando la última niña murió, ya no tuve fuerzas para quedarme. Eran demasiados recuerdos, ¿saben? Podía recordar cómo escuchaba a los chicos llorando y quejándose; podía verlos, en formas fantasmales, toser y vomitar sangre. Podía verlos temblar y pedirme ayuda; podía ver el miedo en sus caritas huesudas… el miedo a la muerte que sólo puede tener un niño inocente que no entiende para nada lo que sucede.  
La última niña que murió tenía siete, y, todos los demás niños, tampoco llegaban a los trece. No pude ayudarles. No sabía cómo hacerlo… ¡no podía hacer desaparecer de ninguna manera su miedo! ¿Qué iba a decirles? « _Tranquilos, chicos, todo saldrá bien_ ». Arceus, ellos sabían que iban a morir y yo también. No pude mentirles…, al menos, no con eso. No tuve fuerzas para hacerlo. Sólo pude acompañarlos en su dolor, distraerlos un poco. Pero, ellos no necesitaban ayuda precisamente para distraerse. Sin embargo, no pude hacer nada más para ayudarlos. Me destroza el recordarlo.  
El señor Earl entendió el por qué no podía quedarme casi de inmediato, y prácticamente no tuve necesidad de explicárselo. Creo que entendía mis sentimientos. Él también estaba pasando por lo mismo que yo en ese momento. Es…, perdón, era un gran señor. Ustedes lo sabían, ¿no? Él era un gran señor. Amaba a esos niños, Silver, Gold, realmente los amaba de todo corazón. Siempre les dio todo lo que fue capaz de dar, y quizás también un poco más. Pero, nunca pidió que se le devolviese nada, y ni siquiera estaba dispuesto a admitir que lo que hacía era una buena hazaña. Decía que eso era lo que él quería hacer, y « _hacer lo que uno quiere hacer no puede considerarse como algo heroico o importante_ ». Ja, ja, lo cité con sus palabras textuales. Nunca imaginé que tendría que contarle algo así a alguien. Siempre pensé que sería mejor que las personas conocieran al señor Earl personalmente antes de que yo tuviese que explicarles como era él. Ahora sé que eso ya no es posible. ¡Arceus santo! Siento muchísimo si la tinta se corrió en algún lado. No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Espero que esto no se haya arruinado demasiado en ningún lado.  
El señor Earl lo entendió, pero no quiso venir conmigo. No hubo manera de hacerle cambiar de parecer… Él no quería dejar la Academia Pokémon, simplemente. Entendía el por qué se negaba a hacerlo. Creo que yo también podía entender sus sentimientos. Abandonar la Academia Pokémon, de algún modo, hubiese supuesto soltar las manos de los niños del todo. Yo también sentía eso. Pero, sentía también el dolor de los recuerdos. El segundo, en mi caso, fue más fuerte que el primero.  
Así que me fui, diciéndome que debía respetar la decisión que había tomado él y no insistir. No quería dejar al señor Earl solo y mi razón me decía que no era correcto hacerlo, pero, no podía ser muy racional en esos momentos. Sólo me quería ir, casi podría decir que quería huir. Necesitaba alejarme por un tiempo de ese lugar, dejarlo atrás. Y si el señor Earl no podía seguirme, pues, no podía hacer mucho por él, sólo lamentarme. Cuando estuviese un poco mejor, podría volver a su lado…, eso fue lo que me dije para poder continuar caminando. Aunque, realmente había pensado que más adelante podría volver a verlo o a visitarlo. Arceus, si hubiese imaginado lo que iba a pasar, ¿aun así lo hubiese dejado atrás?  
Cuando salí de la Academia Pokémon, después de despedirme silenciosamente del establecimiento, me encontré con una Ciudad Malva casi abandonada. Desde que la A3 apareció no era muy raro verla aislada y poco circulada. Supongo que todas las ciudades habían estado en una circunstancia similar, aunque ahora creo que las circunstancias han cambiado de una forma drástica.  
Había pocas personas caminando por la ciudad, algunas en soledad, otras en compañía. Se estaba acercando cada vez más la primavera y era un hermoso día. De vez en cuando soplaba una agradable brisa cálida y el sol se encontraba enterrado entre algunas nubes blancas. De todas formas, éstas eran tan delgadas que dejaban filtrar sus rayos como si no se estuviesen interponiendo en primer lugar. Sin embargo, el paisaje era surreal. Desde la A3, los colores de las plantas, ¡hasta el de las casas!, se habían comenzado a apagar, y la ausencia de personas y de pokémon sólo contribuían a empeorarlo todavía más. Todo era muy gris y blanco, todo parecía estar muy amortiguado. Los niños ya no salían a jugar. Como ustedes bien saben, ellos fueron los primeros a los que atacó la enfermedad. Además, ahora las personas sólo salían a comprar. Tenían miedo de contagiarse si salían de sus casas. Si hubiese sido tan fácil escapar de la A3, no se hubiesen producido en primer lugar tantas inevitables muertes. Pero, si evitar salir de sus casas tranquilizaba a las personas de Ciudad Malva de aquella pandemia global, yo no era quién para juzgarlas y decir que lo que pensaban estaba mal. Yo también estaba asustada. Y todavía lo estoy, si tengo que ser completamente franca. Pero no ver a los viejitos paseando durante las mañanas, ni tampoco ver a las señoras intercambiando a mediodía su receta del pastel de manzana, inquietaba. Vaya si lo hacía. Además, ya nadie hablaba. Quizás lo hacían de la enfermedad, pero sólo desde sus pokégears. Ya no había risas ni sonrisas. Sólo había semblantes atormentados y preocupados, nadie entendía lo que estaba pasando. Ni siquiera yo lo entendía demasiado, y, en este momento, lo entiendo todavía menos. Espero que ustedes sí hayan podido averiguar algo sobre todo esto.  
Al salir de la Academia Pokémon eran las tres en punto, y fue en ese preciso momento cuando comenzó _El pulso_. Sólo pude dar unos pasos hasta el centro de la ciudad, cuando alguien empezó a gritar. Me quedé de piedra. En ese instante pensé que era por la A3. Alguien se había desmayado caminando o había vomitado sangre a un lado. Pero esos pensamientos se borraron casi de inmediato. Algo dentro del Centro Pokémon explotó, haciendo vibrar con violencia el suelo y la alarma de emergencia de la ciudad se activó, generando un gran estruendo. Estaba pensando en qué hacer primero, socorrer a la mujer o ver si durante la explosión se había dañado alguien, cuando escuché un aullido a mi lado, un aullido de sorpresa y de dolor que no era humano. Me volví y vi a un Growlithe bastante débil y cansado, casi debilitado. Cuando estaba buscando a su entrenador para regañarlo y alertarlo sobre el estado en que estaba su pokémon para que volviese a guardarlo, lo encontré a su lado, arrodillado. Aquel chico no tendría más que diecisiete años. Llevaba uno pantalones desteñidos y un buzo holgado. Un atuendo como el de cualquier chico de diecisiete años. Sin embargo, sus acciones no se comparaban a la de otros muchachos con su edad. Tenía los brazos apretados en torno al cuello del pokémon y, por Arceus santo, Silver, Gold, ¡le estaba haciendo daño! Le mordía la oreja como si fuese su baya predilecta, mientras el pokémon luchaba desesperado por librarse de su fuerte abrazo. Cuando el Growlithe aulló otra vez e intentó zafarse, se la arrancó de cuajo. La sangre comenzó a manar, tanto de la oreja del pokémon, manchando la barbilla de su entrenador, como del sitio de donde había salido. En ambas extremidades chorreantes de sangre, se podía ver la carne que había estado al resguardo antes. El Growlithe se soltó y huyó, pero estaba demasiado agotado. Creo recordar que me pregunté cuánto podría correr antes que la A3 lo matase. Se lo notaba sorprendido, asustando, dolorido, contrariado por tener que huir de la persona que antes había considerado su amo y amigo. Su entrenador lo siguió casi de inmediato. Lo hacía con grandes pasos que reducían cada vez más el espacio que los estaban separando. Casi rogué para que no lo alcanzase. Pobre pokémon, ya debe estar muerto…, y ni siquiera pudo entender lo que sucedía en ese momento. El chico de diecisiete años gritaba algo como _¡Rast!_ Ahora sé que los locos electrónicos hablan de esa manera… no sólo _¡Rast!,_ sino que también _¡Ghagt!,_ y _¡Elaht!_ Sí, ahora lo sé, pero en ese entonces no, y recuerdo que pensé que se había vuelto loco, o que la que se había vuelto loca era yo. Luego se escuchó otra explosión, mucho más lejos. No he dejado de escucharlas ni siquiera en este momento. Creo que son los Centros Pokémon.  
El cielo que hasta entonces había estado despejado, comenzó a mancharse con un humo cargado y grisáceo. El aire se llenó de un olor a quemado que se intensificaba de vez en cuando, y el hollín y la ceniza comenzaron a desperdigarse por todos lados.  
Observé todo con un creciente asombro. Entendía que aquello en realidad estaba pasando, pero, también creo recordar que pensé que estaba soñando. Una mujer gritó, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y mi inspección del cielo, y me giré para ver qué estaba sucediendo. La mujer tenía el pelo color café. Gritaba y miraba al frente. Era una vecina de Ciudad Malva, siempre me la encontraba en la tienda durante la mañana. Aunque fue mucho más difícil reconocerla con esa expresión aterrada y desesperada en la cara en lugar de la sonrisa amigable con la que siempre me saludaba. Seguí su mirada y entonces comprendí la razón de su desesperación: La Torre Bellsprout. Desde el techo de la torre de treinta metros salió despedido un bulto que sólo llegué a reconocer como un cuerpo cuando llegó al suelo. No sé si era el cuerpo de un humano o el cuerpo de un pokémon; sólo sé que se estrelló contra el piso y explotó. Muchos otros cuerpos siguieron a ese primero. Pronto el suelo se halló teñido de rojo y hubo un auténtico desfile de órganos. Por alguna razón, ¡las personas se estaban matando! Sólo al recordarlo ya me estoy mareando.  
Mientras todo eso estaba pasando, otra mujer se acercó a la que estaba gritando. Creo que eran hermanas…, había muchas similitudes entre sus caras. La recién llegada le pasó, a la mujer del cabello color café, un brazo con ademán consolador por los hombros y luego sacó un pokégear rojo de su bolso. Entonces pude ver la transformación. Silver, Gold, presten atención. Cuando la mujer se llevó el pokégear al oído, su cuerpo se tensó. Después, se giró y atacó a la mujer que supuestamente estaba consolando. Primero dejó su blanca dentadura al descubierto y, después, se la clavó a la otra en el cuello. Un chorro de sangre brotó de aquel lugar en particular, y la mujer que mordió prácticamente se sumergió en ella. Parecía que quería beber, y les puedo asegurar que bebió, Silver, Gold, ¡bebió!  
En ese momento se escucharon más aullidos de dolor y de horror. También se escucharon más de aquellos gritos inarticulados. _¡Rast!_ , _¡Ghagt!,_ y _¡Elaht!_ por todos lados. Sentí como si estuviese en otra dimensión, algo como lo que podría llegar a suceder en una historia de ciencia ficción. Giré en redondo en busca de alguna explicación. Detrás de mí encontré a una chica con la misma expresión desorientada que yo, y quizás también con mis mismos años. Vestía unos pantalones negros ajustados y un blusón largo de color blanco. Llevaba el pelo atado en una coleta de caballo. Efectivamente, creo que tenía mis años. Me miró y luego me sonrió, como si estuviese aliviada por haberme visto. Yo también estaba aliviada por haberme cruzado con su mirada. Vaya si lo estaba… Era alguien como yo, ¿entienden, Silver, Gold? Era alguien en las mismas circunstancias que yo, en mi misma situación. Además, era alguien cuerdo. A mí, sinceramente, me bastaba sólo con eso.  
Sin embargo, todo aquel alivio no me duró mucho rato. Ante mi propio horror, vi como aquella joven chica sacaba un pokégear color marrón del bolsillo de su pantalón. Quise gritarle que ¡NO!, que no utilizara el aparato, pero, me había congelado. Ningún sonido salía de mis labios aunque me esforzara infinitamente por vocalizarlo. Estaba temblando. De cualquier manera, no importó todo lo que me estaba pasando…, ella nunca llegó a utilizarlo. Antes de que la muchacha siquiera pudiese estirar el brazo, un hombre cincuentón se acercó y la derribó. Luego se arrodilló y le rompió, con un sonido horrendo, el cuello. Salí corriendo en ese momento. Me dirigí a la Academia Pokémon. Lo hice casi sin pensarlo. ¿La razón? La tenía tan sólo a unos cuantos pasos. Además, tenía que advertirle al señor Earl lo que estaba pasando. ¡Tenía que contárselo!  
En ese momento ya estaba llorando. ¿Quién diría que al final pasaría otros dos días en un estado similar?  
Cuando llegué a la Academia Pokémon todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad y hasta que no intenté accionar el interruptor no me di cuenta de que no había electricidad. No podía ver con claridad y la alarma de la ciudad no me dejaba escuchar casi nada. Sin embargo, eso no me preocupó demasiado. Estaba más preocupada por ponernos al señor Earl y a mí a resguardo. Cerré y trabé las ventanas, y luego aseguré con una silla la puerta de entrada. No quería que esas personas locas pudiesen entrar. Cuando terminé de hacer todo eso la oscuridad era total y ya no podía ver nada. No me importó, en el despacho del señor Earl había un farol. Comencé a llamarlo a medida que me acercaba a la habitación. Él nunca me contestó, aunque yo lo llamaba a voz de grito. Cuando llegué a su despacho entré y lo encontré… colgado. Lo había hecho toscamente con su cinturón y se había colocado sobre el rostro una bolsa de plástico. Sus músculos estaban completamente laxos y su cuerpo se encontraba helado. Quise bajarlo, Arceus, quise hacer algo, pero pesaba demasiado. Lo dejé ahí colgado y me senté en el suelo a su lado, llorando.  
Aún estoy aquí, en la Academia Pokémon, por cierto, pero ya estoy un poco mejor. Hace dos días que _El Pulso_ se desarrolló. He comprendido un par de cosas durante ese tiempo. En primer lugar, _El Pulso_ te afecta sólo si utilizas el pokégear. Ya he observado como eso sucedió en varios casos. Espero que a ustedes no les haya pasado nada malo por utilizarlo. Si encuentran esto entenderán el por qué yo no lo utilicé para llamarlos. El segundo lugar, los locos electrónicos (son las victimas del _Pulso_ ; así es como los llamó yo, aunque no sé desde cuándo lo hago) son torpes, pero, también son rápidos. Además, poseen una fuerza que sobrepasa los niveles humanos. Creo que durante estos dos días han evolucionado… primero mataban todo lo que tenían al alcance de la mano; incluso se mataban entre ellos. Luego se aliaron y ahora sólo matan a los que no se han "transformado". Van en manada y siempre se están ayudando. Los he visto atacar a dos personas más. Estaban enfermas, pero, sé que también estaban cuerdas. Me causó mucho dolor no poder hacer nada por ellas. También atacaron a otros dos pokémon. Pero ellos ya casi estaban muertos. La A3 los acabó primero.  
¿Qué ocasionó _El Pulso_? Pues, eso todavía no lo sé. Aunque he estado pensado mucho en ello últimamente. No creo que haya sido una organización criminal. Sé que el Equipo Rocket ha hecho algo similar cuando evolucionó, a partir de ondas de radio, por la fuerza a los Magikarp del Lago de la Furia, pero esto no aparenta ser el mismo caso. _El Pulso_ no tiene pinta de ser algo planeado y realmente no está dando resultados, ni para los chicos buenos ni tampoco para los chicos malos. También me he llegado a plantear que quizá haya sido un intento fallido de curar la enfermedad, pero tampoco le veo mucha lógica… ¿para qué utilizarían el pokégegar contra la A3? ¿Qué tendría eso de eficiente? No lo sé, sinceramente.  
Ya ven, no entiendo muy bien qué demonios está pasando, pero, sé que si me quedo aquí esperando no voy a averiguarlo. Silver, Gold, ¡iré a buscarlos! Si por alguna eventualidad han regresado y también me están buscando, dejaré notas para que se vayan guiando y nos encontremos finalmente en algún lado. Ésta es la primera y la pegaré en el gimnasio. Tengo pensado ir hasta Pueblo Primavera, y, si todavía no han regresado, iré hasta Kanto. Cruzaré el Monte Plateado. Sé que puedo hacerlo, aunque sé también que moriré de miedo. Así que espero realmente no tener que llegar a tal extremo. Chicos, los extraño. ¡Los estaré buscando! A ustedes o a cualquier persona que haya sobrevivido al _Pulso_ cuerdo y sano. No creo poder ayudar a nadie con la A3…  
Es de noche. Los locos electrónicos no salen durante la noche. En estos dos días que los estuve vigilando, lo he confirmado. Me iré a Pueblo Cerezo andando. He preparado una linterna y una mochila con todo lo que considero necesario.  
Estoy bien, por eso no tienen que preocuparse. Espero que ustedes también lo estén. Gold, Silver, por favor, ¡cuídense!

Crystal.

.

11 de marzo

Querido Silver, querido Gold:  
Entre ayer y hoy, sólo he podido recorrer la mitad de la ruta 31. Arceus santo, no me había percatado de que el camino era tan agotador y largo andando. Recién ahora me doy cuenta de cuánto dependemos de los pokémon los humanos. Antes de la A3, hace mil años, aproximadamente, hubiese montado en Arcapeón y hubiese llegado a Ciudad Cerezo muchísimo más rápido. Quizás en medio día, como máximo. Sin embargo, ahora no puedo utilizarlo. La A3 lo mataría de inmediato si lo saco de la pokéball en donde lo tengo a resguardo. Realmente lo extraño. Extraño mucho a mi equipo, chicos. ¿Saben?, he estado con ellos desde que los conocí en el Monte Mortero. Y, antes de conocerlos, he tenido a Smopeón cuidando de mí todo el tiempo. Crecí con ellos. Mi equipo siempre ha estado conmigo. No me había dado cuenta de cuánto me había acostumbrado a tenerlos a mi lado, a tener su compañía y su apoyo incondicional cuando los hube necesitado. Esta completa soledad sinceramente me está matando.  
El silencio es inquietante e inmaculado. No hay ningún pokémon salvaje a mi lado, haciendo ruido, jugando o cantando. Sólo se escuchan algunas explosiones de vez en cuando. Aunque esa no es una gran compañía, si tengo que hablar de un modo exacto. Además, casi todas las plantas están marchitas. He estado caminando sobre hojas muertas durante todo el día. Es extraño, son de un raro color verde pardo. Eso me hace pensar que es la A3 quien las está matando. No puedo encontrar otra cosa mejor que sirva como explicación. Incluso los Bonguri, que han sobrevivido durante tantos años, se están secando.  
La hierba alta también se está poniendo gris-amarillenta. Aunque sin pokémon salvajes sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que algo así sucediera. Para una Capturadora como yo, es horrible ver eso. Johto siempre fue rico a nivel ecológico, pero, desde que apareció la A3, ya no puedo decir que es de ese modo.  
El paisaje está desolado. No he encontrado a ninguna persona durante el trayecto que he estado realizando. Sin embargo, sí he encontrado algunos rastros. Creo que son de los locos electrónicos. Han derribado todo lo que encontraron a su paso y me demostraron el camino que han tomado. Es el mismo camino que seguiré yo, pero, no tengo miedo. Los locos electrónicos son demasiado tontos como para tenderme una emboscada en Ciudad Cerezo y, sinceramente, creo que si ese fuese su plan ya lo habrían hecho. ¿Por qué habrían de esperar si pueden matarme justo ahora? La verdad es que ni siquiera necesitan un plan. Si supieran dónde estoy, sin lugar a dudas, ya me hubiesen matado y lo habrían hecho sin ninguna dificultad. Es por eso que no creo que sea una emboscada. Aunque les prometo que no me excederé en confianza.  
También he encontrado algunas manchas de sangre secas en la tierra y eso me hace pensar que se han encontrado con personas vivas, de alguna manera. Quizás eran personas que estaban enfermas, pero quizás no. Además, sé con seguridad que estaban cuerdas. Eso, de por sí, ya me da mucha pena. Quisiera haberlas encontrado antes que ellos. No hubiese podido llevar conmigo a nadie que estuviese enfermo, pero quizás sí hubiese podido esconderlo. Me provoca tristeza no haber podido hacer nada por ellos.  
La noche está fresca y las estrellas me hacen sentir muy pequeña. Además, hay niebla, y es bastante espesa. Me cubre ambas piernas. Casi me es imposible ver sin mi linterna. No es una buena noche para estar solo. Menos mal, chicos, que ustedes dos están juntos, no como yo. Esto es muy solitario. Sin embargo, eso también me anima a encontrarlos. Quisiera que no nos hubiésemos separado…  
De cualquier manera, continuaré buscando: Cualquier persona sana y cuerda que pueda hallarse en mi tramo.  
Lamento dejar esta nota en un árbol. Aquí no hay un gimnasio y no se me ocurrió otro sitio más apropiado que pudiese servirle de resguardo. Pero, ¡es un gran árbol! Es más grande que todos los demás y está frente a la señal que indica el camino a Ciudad Malva. Realmente es una zona adecuada. Si no la ven es porque no saben prever. No me extrañaría de Gold, pero sí de ti, Silver.  
Ahora me voy, tengo que buscar un refugio en donde pueda esconderme. Está por amanecer y no quisiera que los locos electrónicos me encuentren.  
Espero que estén bien, ¡cuídense!

Crystal.

.

12 de marzo

Querido Silver, querido Gold:  
Se están matando los unos a los otros… ¡y no estoy hablando exactamente de los locos electrónicos! Por lo que pude entender, ¡son los sobrevivientes! Leí algunos de sus carteles. Son sacrificios para pedir el "perdón" de Arceus, o señuelos para que los locos electrónicos no los ataquen. Realmente no puedo comprender por qué lo hacen. Silver, Gold, tengo miedo, esto se está poniendo cada vez más feo.  
Ayer encontré a un hombre que sirvió de… ¿era como sacrificio o como señuelo? No lo recuerdo justamente en este momento. Pero, ese pobre hombre estaba muerto, chicos, ¿entienden eso? Lo ataron a un maldito árbol y lo quemaron. Rayos, ¿en qué demonios están pensando esos sobrevivientes chiflados? Nunca podré olvidar aquella traumática visión…, el rostro color carbón, los labios amoratados, los ojos completamente blancos, contrastando. Y el olor… ¡ese horrible olor dulzón! La carne chamuscada desprendiéndose del hueso, los botones de plástico, derretidos y adheridos al pecho. ¡El maldito olor a cabello quemado que se mezclaba con el otro olor que he mencionado! Arceus, ese pobre hombre estaba completamente carbonizado. No pude adivinar sus años… ¡ni siquiera pude adivinar qué ropa estaba llevando! Y, ¡hoy encontré a un pokémon en ese mismo estado! ¿Pueden imaginárselo? Tuvo que ser el pokémon de algún entrenador porque los pokémon salvajes han huido. ¡Y lo quemaron! ¿Cómo pudieron hacerlo? Ese pokémon debió de ser un amigo…, un compañero… ¿cómo diablos pudieron prenderle fuego? Arceus, realmente no puedo entender esto. Lo único que comprendo en este momento es que esos sobrevivientes no están del todo cuerdos. Realmente espero no encontrarme con ellos. No son como los locos electrónicos, pero, evidentemente, también son peligrosos.  
Silver, Gold, lo siento, ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir escribiendo. Lo de hoy fue demasiado…, fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Supongo que mañana podré dejarles otra nota en un árbol. Chicos, espero encontrarlos rápido, realmente los necesito a mi lado.  
Por favor, ¡tengan cuidado!

Crystal.

.

14 de marzo

Querido Silver, querido Gold:  
Logré llegar casi hasta el final de la ruta 30 hoy y eso supone para mí un gran alivio. Ya me estoy quedando sin suministros. Hace tan sólo una hora atrás, casi me he quedado sin agua. Estaba entrando en desesperación cuando se presentó ante mí un pequeño milagro: al sureste encontré un diminuto lago. Llené dos botellas a rebosar sin dudar. La vegetación alrededor estaba muriendo, pero el lago presentaba un precioso y claro aspecto. Si la A3 lo afectó, pues, entonces moriré feliz tomando. No puedo continuar sin agua, ella es la que me brinda fuerzas para seguir cada día con la caminata. Pero, realmente no creo que esté envenenada. La diferencia era muy evidente entre la vegetación y el agua clara. Esa diferencia me hizo pensar una vez más en la soledad en la que estoy sumida. ¿Saben?, creo que crece un poco más cada día. El silencio sigue siendo mi única compañía y las estrellas continúan haciéndome sentir muy pequeñita. Eso me da ganas de llorar. Además, no puedo encontrar a ninguna persona. Me siento tan sola…  
Pero, no me presten atención por favor, tengo una cosa importante que contarles hoy. Ayer tropecé con un loco electrónico. Pensé que estaba durmiendo y realmente agradecí a Arceus por no permitir que me encontrase con él cuando estaba despierto. Sin embargo, no estaba durmiendo: el loco electrónico estaba muerto. Al parecer, a ellos también los afecta la A3. Debo admitir que me dio algo de pena al enterarme. El loco electrónico que encontré era un hombre joven. Tendría treinta años como máximo y vestía un uniforme verde de trabajo. Estoy segura que ese hombre murió sin apenas notarlo. Eso es lo que les va a pasar a muchísimas personas más. Me causa tristeza. Esas personas mueren sin disponer de su propia consciencia. En mi opinión, ¡es injusto que sea de esa manera! _El Pulso_ nos arrebata nuestra identidad y sólo nos la devuelve al final, cuando está seguro de que ya no podemos utilizarla. ¡Es como si se burlara! Me da rabia. Pero, realmente no puedo hacer nada. Además, las personas "infectadas" quizás sufren menos cuando el A3 los ataca. Sólo pensar eso me hace sentir un poco mejor. En realidad, quiero creer eso, pero, tampoco me sirve de mucho consuelo. ¿Qué importa más: tu consciencia o el no sufrir por una enfermedad?  
El viajar de noche es más complicado de lo que había pensado. Para empezar, el día es mucho más largo. Durante la noche tan sólo dispongo de nueve miserables horas para avanzar. Además, el camino a Pueblo Primavera resultó ser mucho más largo de lo que jamás llegué a imaginar. Todo es más complicado ahora. Sin pokégear y sin electricidad la movilidad está completamente reducida. De alguna manera _El Pulso_ parece querer tenernos aislados y nos "castiga" si queremos comunicarnos. La verdad es que fue una gran medida. Ante cualquier problema o eventualidad siempre utilizamos el pokégear. Además, todos disponemos de uno hoy en día. Es una ironía que algo que supuestamente está hecho para ayudar, nos termine arrebatando la vida. Pero, no quiero divagar. A pesar de toda la dificultad creo que llegaré a Ciudad Cerezo mañana. Me faltan un par de kilómetros más, nada comparado a todo lo que he recorrido hasta ahora. Sin embargo, todo depende de cuánto tiempo se quede jugando en el cielo la luna. No he podido dejar de pensar que los locos electrónicos me han condenado a convertirme en una criatura nocturna. Es por eso que últimamente estoy muy pendiente de mis pasos. Es raro, nunca antes había hecho tantos cálculos sobre cuánto había caminado ni de cuánto tendría que seguir andando. Pero, si no lo hago, la noche y los kilómetros se me escapan de las manos.  
Chicos, ¡los extraño! Espero que ustedes también me estén buscando. Dejaré esta nota en un árbol, pero creo que mañana ya podré dejarla en un lugar más apropiado. ¡Ciudad Cerezo me está esperando! Ahora iré a dormir un rato. Está por amanecer y los locos electrónicos ya están al acecho otra vez. Espero que ustedes estén bien. Por favor, ¡cuídense!

Crystal.

.

15 de marzo

Querido Silver, querido Gold:  
Ciudad Cerezo está peor de lo que hubiese imaginado. Como temía, el Centro Pokémon se ha incendiado. La Tienda Pokémon, gracias a Arceus, no, pero sí la han saqueado. Creo que han sido los otros locos…, los que no son electrónicos. He conseguido muy pocos suministros. Además, he revisado los edificios y todos están completamente vacíos. Pero, eso no me resulta tan extraño; el olor a quemado es demasiado intenso como para que alguien pueda aguantarlo. Creo que yo también me iré rápido, me está afectando más de lo que había pensado.  
Desde aquí puedo ver el cielo con libertad. En las rutas los árboles me lo impedían. Veo columnas de humo elevándose en cada ciudad, pero, la de Ciudad Iris le gana a todas las demás. Creo que es la Torre Quemada…  
Chicos, mi única razón para seguir viviendo es verlos, Arceus, tengo que hacerlo. Los extraño y necesito que estén aquí, a mi lado. Pegaré esta nota en la Tienda Pokémon, me parece el lugar más apropiado para hacerlo. Dormiré en una de las casas vacías hoy y mañana seguiré con mi trayecto. Espero pronto poder encontrarlos. ¡Tengan cuidado!

Crystal.

.

16 de marzo

Querido Silver, querido Gold:  
Una vez más el paisaje se me presenta desolado; una vez más el silencio me parece inmaculado. Una vez más el camino se me hace demasiado largo y no puedo evitar pensar que si montara en Arcapeón o volara con Tupeón podría llegar a Pueblo Primavera, cruzando la ruta 29, mucho más rápido. Pero, no puedo liberarlos. Arceus, ¡como los extraño! A mi equipo y a ustedes, chicos. Sé que puedo hablar con ellos a través de las pokéballs, pero ver sus caras tristes y preocupadas sin poderlos escuchar ni abrazar, me hace mal. De esa manera siento aún más la distancia que nos separa…, mi soledad me ataca. Estuve pensando seriamente en liberar a Mega. Descuiden, es tan sólo para compartir la cena. La comida sabe mejor cuando tienes alguien a tu lado. Ja, ja, lo sé, doy pena y asco. Siempre fui consciente de que la responsabilidad era mi mejor cualidad y también, quizás, que era mi única fuerza. Al parecer, la soledad es la que me hace ser patética. Todo esto me ayudó a descubrir que sentirme sola es mi debilidad y, quizás, también mi peor cualidad, sin lugar a dudas. Nunca me imaginé que fuese tan débil. ¿Sobreponer la compañía de mi pokémon por un rato antes que mantenerlo en su pokéball a resguardo? Arceus, realmente doy asco.  
Lo siento, chicos, no me hagan caso. Estoy exagerando. Perdón por no escribir algo que pueda ayudarlos. Espero pronto poder encontrarlos. Por favor, ¡tengan cuidado!

Crystal.

.

18 de marzo

Querido Silver, querido Gold:  
Hoy me siento muy mal. Por fin he encontrado personas. Muchas, muchas personas. Tal vez son todas las que se fueron de Ciudad Cerezo. Sin embargo, todas esas personas estaban muertas o se estaban muriendo. Había un poco de todo. Locos electrónicos, humanos y pokémon carbonizados, sobrevivientes chiflados. Silver, Gold, ya no quiero ver esto. Ya no quiero estar sola y ver como la A3 acaba con todas las personas. Estoy cansada de ver muertes. Estoy harta de que la soledad me haga sentir tan débil.  
Pero, no me rendiré. Seguiré y sé que pronto los encontraré. Ahora estoy segura de poder hacerlo. Tengo que encontrarlos después de pasar por todo esto.  
Chicos, espero que ustedes también me estén buscando en este momento. Yo lo estoy haciendo. Sé que pronto nos encontraremos de nuevo.

Crystal.

.

19 de marzo

¡Mega murió! Fui yo quien la mató. La saqué de su pokéball… ¡sólo porque me sentía sola! Arceus, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que suceder? ¿Por qué no pude ser más fuerte y soportar la soledad un poco más? Mi pobre y hermosa Mega… ella realmente no merecía morir de esta manera. Ella no merecía pasar por aquel dolor, ¡no tenía por qué soportarlo! Ella estaba bien en su pokéball… ella estaba tranquila. Pero no, tuve que sentirme sola y pensar sólo en mí misma. ¿Qué clase de entrenadora soy? Y ella seguía preocupándose por mí aun cuando estaba muriendo. Arceus, ¿por qué tuvo que pasar esto?  
La he enterrado aquí mismo. No puedo cargarla hasta encontrar un mejor lugar. Realmente lo siento, pequeña.  
No puedo dejar de llorar, soy estúpida y patética. La que sufrió no fui yo, fue Mega. Y yo fui la culpable de que sucediera. Ahora no puedo actuar como si fuera la verdadera víctima de esta tragedia.  
Lo siento, chicos, ya no tengo fuerzas.

Crystal.

.

21 de marzo (?)

¿Dónde están? ¡¿Dónde demonios están?! ¿Por qué me dejaron sola? ¿Por qué no encuentro a ninguna persona? ¿Por qué están juntos los dos y yo no tengo nadie a mi lado? ¡Los odio! Ustedes me han abandonado. No me encontraron y me dejaron, ¿verdad? Son unos malditos egoístas. Los detesto, ¿por qué no están conmigo cuando tengo tanto miedo? ¿Por qué no me rescatan como siempre lo hicieron? Estoy sola, ¡ustedes me dejaron aquí perdida y sola!

Crystal.

.

22 de marzo

Querido Silver, querido Gold:  
Les pido perdón por haberme desesperado en la nota anterior. Ya estoy un poco mejor, espero que no se hayan enojado. Ustedes saben que nunca podré odiarlos y sé que no me han abandonado. Me están buscando como yo los he estado buscando a ustedes dos y se los agradezco.  
Tengo un par de cosas para contar. En primer lugar, ayer llegué a Pueblo Primavera. El lugar no se presentó muy diferente a todos los demás, y la verdad es que no me extraña.  
Han quemado el Laboratorio del Prof. Elm. Creo que fueron los chiflados sobrevivientes. Además, todas las casas han sido saqueadas. Ya no queda comida ni agua. Pero, eso aún no ha llegado a preocuparme. Últimamente no he tenido demasiada hambre. Todavía tengo agua y comida en abundancia. Provisiones como para una semana.  
También revisé tu casa Gold, y creo que tu madre ha muerto. Realmente lo siento. Sé que no debí decirte esto mediante una nota, pero no se me ocurrió hacerlo de otra forma. Probablemente creas que no hablo con sinceridad, pero, realmente me siento mal. Gold, quisiera que no hubiese sido ella.  
Fue la A3. Es la que ha acabado con todos los que encontré. Es la que nos está dando muerte. Incluso los locos electrónicos perecen. Ya he visto casos suficientes. En verdad lo siento, quisiera poder darte un abrazo en este momento.  
Hoy está lloviendo. El frío de la lluvia me cala los huesos. Pero, no puedo detenerme sólo por eso. El cielo sobre mí está muy negro, las nubes lo han cubierto por completo, y la niebla se pone cada vez más espesa con el tiempo. A pesar de ello, voy a caminar un poco más. Chicos, quiero encontrarlos de una buena vez por todas. Aprovecharé todo el tiempo que pueda, caminaré aunque no me respondan las piernas. Al menos hasta que comience a aclarar, entonces sí podré parar y descansar. Son los locos electrónicos los que toman el mando durante el día, ja, ja.  
Chicos, los extraño demasiado. Espero pronto poder encontrarlos. Por favor, ¡tengan cuidado!

Crystal.

.

24 de marzo (?)

Querido Silver, querido Gold:  
Hoy me pareció ver algo extraño. Apenas salí de Pueblo Primavera me encontré con dos chicos que se les parecían demasiado. Ambos estaban muertos, fue la enfermedad quien había acabado con ellos. Que gracioso, ¿no? Las jugarretas que te juega el cerebro. La ropa, en su mayoría era casi igual e incluso los ojos se parecían un poco. Eran dorados y plateados, pero los de ellos estaban velados por la muerte y opacos. Sin embargo, sé que no eran ustedes dos. Ustedes no están muertos. Están en Kanto. Están allí ayudando. Y yo estoy acá y los estoy buscando.  
Vaya, como los extraño. Ver a esos dos chicos me ha producido aún más nostalgia y soledad de las que ya me estaban atormentando. Sé que algún día llegaré a Kanto. Estoy segura que nos terminaremos encontrando. ¡Eso es algo que estoy esperando por ver! Por favor, ¡cuídense!

Crystral.

.

26 mar (?)

Querido Silver, querido Gold:  
Sigue lloviendo. El frío invade cada vez más mi cuerpo. No estoy avanzando mucho por día, y ya no puedo tolerar la comida. Vomito cada vez que intento comer. Creo que me enfermé… Es la A3. Me salieron algunas de aquellas llagas en la panza. Además, estoy segura que ya cubren toda mi espalda. Son el primer lugar en donde aparecen estas muchachas, ja, ja. Avanza rauda. ¿Saben? No quisiera morir en completa soledad. Espero encontrarlos antes de que eso suceda. Quisiera ser más fuerte de lo que estoy siendo en estos momentos…, buscarlos para saber cómo están y no por mi ridículo miedo. Incluso quisiera hacerlo por mi terca responsabilidad en lugar de mi debilidad ante la posibilidad de quedarme sola. Realmente soy patética. Voy a continuar un poco más. Chicos, por favor, ¡vengan!

Crystal.

.

ma (?)

Frío… tengo muchísimo frío. ¿Chicos? ¿Dónde están, chicos? ¿Tengo que seguir por este camino?  
Arceus, tengo frío…

.

mammm

¿Cómo se llamaban? Jajaja, que mal. No recuerdo cómo se llaman. Sólo recuerdo que los tengo que encontrar. ¡Espérenme! Jajaja. Sigue caminando aunque tus piernas ya no puedan más, laralarala.  
Jajaja.

.

ma ?

¿Estas son mis manos? Jajaja. Si siguen así no podré seguir redactando. ¿Para qué redactaba notas yo en primer lugar? Bueno, ya no importa. Tampoco comprendo por qué sigo en este lugar.  
¡Los estoy buscando! Jajaja. Tengo que seguir caminando…

.

33/ma ?

Yo… ya… no puedo… más… necesito… descansar. Estoy muy… muy cansada… Si me encuentran… ¡despiértenme!  
Jajaja…

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Bueno, ¿por dónde empiezo ahora?  
No sé si esta historia cumple con la situación que se me otorgó, pero, realmente fue lo único que se me ocurrió al respecto (y, por cierto, amé hacerlo xD). La verdad es que cuando dijeron zombis me hallé totalmente desolada. No es que no me gusté esa trama, pero, realmente no he tenido demasiada experiencia con ella. No he leído ningún libro o novela que aborde ese tema, y tampoco he visto ninguna serie que lo toque. Últimamente no veo mucha TV, sólo Dr. House a veces xD La cuestión es que no sabía dónde estaba parada. He leído algunos libros de King que toman tramas apocalípticas, pero ésas abarcaban otras cosas (por ejemplo, cómo reaccionan las personas). La cuestión es que realmente no sé nada, así que quizás lo hice mal y no toqué como es debido el tema. Pero, la verdad, no me costó mucho imaginar, y me gustó mucho trabajar con este género una vez más y con esta trama x3_

 _Otra cosa que quería aclarar es que es mi primera vez redactando con la primera persona. Nunca la había usado antes en realidad porque realmente me aterraba. Y aún me aterra, pero me dije: "Se aprende de la experiencia. Si no lo intentas, nunca podrás mirar atrás y decir que has aprendido de esta vez primera". Así que lo intenté. Sé que no debí hacerlo con un reto y menos con un reto para el torneo, pero, es que realmente imaginé así la historia en todo momento. Desde ya, sé que debe estar muy mal, así que pueden hacerme críticas constructivas (si no les molesta :'D) y ayudarme a mejorar._

 _Con lo del OoC, pues, yo no sé. Apenas me dieron la situación pensé en Crystal, y es que sentí que ella era la que más se apegaba a la trama. Y, ni bien decidí usarla a ella cayeron sobre mí miles de ideas. Crys siempre depende mucho de su equipo, además, está siempre con ellos..., su equipo la acompaña y apoya en todo momento. Eso me hizo preguntar qué haría si no pudiese verlos. Y, después, me puse a pensar que a Crys quizás le cueste estar sola. Por eso quiere cuidar siempre de los demás y es por eso, a mí parecer, que siempre busca ponerse sobre sí misma una responsabilidad. Necesita ayudar a las personas. Es una necesidad. Eso me hizo preguntarme qué haría si estuviese completamente sola y no pudiese ayudar a ninguna persona. Y así salió todo esto. Pero, no sé si está OoC, para mí no, pero es mi forma de ver. Ya me dirán qué piensan ustedes._

 _Y, bueno, no tengo mucho más para decir sobre esto. Sólo que sufrí un montón al hacerlo (siempre mató a Crys Dx Ahora la volví loca también, ¿cómo puede ser? Sí me encanta su personaje ToT), pero disfruté otro montón haciéndolo. Realmente me gusta el género. Aunque, es la segunda cosa que hago con él xD Quizás sea un desastre. Seguro lo es, no pude corregir muchos detalles otra vez. El tiempo se me pasó volando de nuevo. Pero, bueno, me divertí escribiendo esto y eso es lo realmente importante y bueno._

 _Me voy despidiendo! Otra vez se me hizo súper tarde para entregar esto Dx_

 _Muchísimas gracias por entrar y darle una oportunidad, ¡de verdad!_

 _¡Cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida!_

 _¡Saludos, gente bonita!_


End file.
